A Chinese Case
A Chinese Case is case 5 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). Plot The victim is the leader of [[The Chinese Mafia|'The Chinese Mafia']], '''his name was Cong Huang (age - unknown). He was stabbed with a fork 12 times in the head. His killer turned out to be his son - Jian Huang. Jian got very angry when he was arrested, and stated that his father was a pig who didn't care about anything (as long as he could have some fun). Jian didn't want to risk Cong having an affair with Sophie Grellen - a woman Jian wanted to protect. Jian even showed disrespect to his father by spitting on his corpse. It was discovered that Jian hunted down Cong and desired to kill him. He found Cong in his restaraunt - Huang's Diner (Chi: 黄的晚餐). Aswell as Jian and Cong, Ralino Tochaz was also seeing Sophie Grellen. Hense, Jian had a plan to kill him aswell. When Jian went to court. Judge Hall was shocked that Jian could kill his own father, just because he was seeing Sophie. Daniel Craig spoke for Jian in the trial, but was threatened to be locked up if he couldn't keep silent in court. Jian Huang was sentenced to 20 - Life in Jail for the murder of Cong Huang. Victim *Cong Huang' (Cong's killer stabbed him in the head multiple times) Weapon *Fork Killer *'Jian Huang' Killer Profile *The Killer is '''5'8" Tall' *The Killer has Black Eyes *The Killer has Black Hair ''' *The Killer speaks '''Chinese *The Killer wears A Tattoo _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *'Craig Daniel '- Mobster (34) WearsATattoo, BlackHair *'Jian Huang' - Victim's Son (23) 5'8"Tall, BlackEyes, SpeaksChinese, BlackHair, WearsTattoo *'Sophie Grellen '- Actoress (29) 5'8"Tall, WearsTattoo *'Ralino Tochaz '- Skull's Gang Member (35) BlackEyes, BlackHair, WearsTattoo, 5'8"Tall *'Dequan Chun '- Cong's Henchman (41) BlackEyes, WearsTattoo, SpeaksChinese, BlackHair Crime Scenes *1: Restaurant *2: Table *3: Restaurant Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed *4: Living Room *5: Couch *6: Living Room Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed *7: Sewers *8: Sewer Gate *9: Sewers Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: *Interview Chief Jones = (Result: NewSuspect= Craig Daniel) *Talk to Craig Daniel (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= WearsTattoo, 5'8Tall) (Clue: Smartphone) *Examine Torn Paper (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Talk to Craig Daniel (Cost 1 Star) *Examine Smartphone (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Smartphone (04:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Jian Huang) *Inform Jian about father's death (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Table (Clue: Ripped Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Examine Photo (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Sophie Grellen) *Examine Fingerprint (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find The Same) *Talk to Sophie Grellen (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Craig Daniel (Cost 1 Star) *Talk to Jian Huang (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Ralino Tochaz) *Question Ralino Tochaz (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Sophie about relationship with victim (Cost 1 Star) (Clue: Torn List) *Examine Torn List (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analzye Torn List (01:35:00) *Talk to Craig (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Living Room (Clue: Computer) *Analyze Computer (07:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Dequan Chun) *Ask Jian about Blog (Cost 1 Star) *Talk to Dequan about victim (Cost 1 Star) *(After Talking to Jian and Dequan: Message) *Investigate Couch (Clue: Gun) *Examine Gun (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Serial Number (07:00:00) *Investigate Restaurant (Clue: Cash Receipt) *Analyze Receipt (06:00:00) *Talk to Dequan Chun (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Sewers (Clue: Fork) *Analyze Fork (08:00:00) (Results: MurderWeapon= Fork. KillerProfile= BlackHair, BlackEyes) *Investigate Sewer Gate (Clues: Broken Recorded Tape, Graffiti) *Analyze Graffiti (03:00:00) *Examine Broken Recorded Tape (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Recorded Tape (Clue: KillerProfile= SpeaksChinese) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 1 Star) Additional Investigation: *Sophie needs your help (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Restaurant (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Analyze Perfume (06:00:00) *Give Perfume back to Sophie (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Dequan needs your help (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Table (Clue: Noodles) *Examine Noodles (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Unknown Substance (03:00:00) (Result: Substance= Soya Sauce) *Give Substance to Dequan (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Chinese Hat) *Question Ralino about robbing (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Sewer Gate (Clue: Bank Card) *Analyze Bank Card (03:00:00) *Make Ralino talk (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 6,000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (Cost 2 Stars) Trivia * This Case', Family Gore' , Childhood Massacre, Grandma's Cookies, Ants For Bullets, Welcome To Maple Heights. 'Are the 6 only cases in [[Grimsborough 2|'Grimsborough 2]]''', '''that there is a domestic relationship between the Killer and the Victim. * This is one of the few parodies of an existing Criminal Case case. (A Russian Case)